


weather for light jackets

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff, Gen, catching colds, mayhill, they don't stop arguing omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria never feels cold. Melinda, on the other hand, is a completely different thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weather for light jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that I was born, raised and have always lived in Singapore, around the equator. Which means I don't get any season other than "humid". So if I exaggerate temperatures here, please excuse me, and feel free to point out any errors. I just really love the idea of autumn. Thank you!

“Isn’t it too cold to be going out dressed like this?” Melinda asked.

  “What? It’s not _that_ cold,” Maria replied nonchalantly.

  “It’s Mid-October.”

  “Yeah, and what’s wrong with jeans and a light jacket?”

  Melinda looked at her, confused. “It’s seven degrees out.”

  “Celsius?” Maria asked.

  “Yes Celsius,” Melinda replied. “Won’t you get cold?”

  “Just because you’re sensitive to temperatures doesn’t mean I am,” Maria said, unlocking the door.

  Downstairs the apartment, a light breeze was blowing, making the cold feel even more present. Pulling the sleeves of her of coat down further, Melinda began walking out of the building.

  “You’re seriously not cold?” Melinda asked, as Maria walked out with her.

  “I’m Canadian. I won’t be.” Maria said.

  Melinda rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Hill.”

 

* * *

So they both ended up having to stay home from work. Mainly because they had both caught a really bad cold, could not stop sneezing, and were too tired to stand properly.

  And now, they were lying on Maria’s bed, arguing. They were never not arguing.

  “I told you to wear something warmer,” Melinda said.

  “I wasn’t feeling cold at all,” Maria shot back.

  “Then why are you even sicker than me?”

  “That’s probably because I caught it from you,” Maria said. “I don’t understand how someone wearing something thicker than my blanket could still catch a cold.”

  Melinda groaned. “Forget it, let’s just go to sleep.”

  “Whatever. Goodnight,” Maria replied.

  “It’s 3 p.m.”

  Maria sighed. “Just go to sleep.”


End file.
